Strange Prison (SYOC)
by Queen Violetrose
Summary: So this evil dude locked up all non-dragon types in prison, thing is the guards are pretty nice and honestly treat good. We're allowed to do so much due to that and I love it! So welcome to Serendipity Prison, weirdest prison ever. OCs WANTED, WARNINGS, Lots of lemons, lots of incest
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm new here! Now I know there have been a lot of OC stories round here that haven't gone very far, and I'm here to say that mine will probably be the same! However, I will promise at least 5 chapters past this one before I allow myself to quit! So you know, I'll follow the usually pattern and have a short intro before OCs. Then I'll post in a few days when I decide on my OCs**

There once was a large kingdom called Serendipity. This kingdom was ruled by the kindest of kings. I don't dare speak his name for the pain of his death was too great. He was killed by his own son, a Hydriegon who now calls himself Blood Fang.

Blood Fang believed that only Dragon types deserved to live in Serendipity, so he imprisoned them. He built gigantic underground prisons to hold every non-dragon. These prisons are heavily guarded, nearly impossible to escape… and pretty fun if I do say so myself.

See, Blood Fang is a tyrant, he hates non-dragons. But he is one of the few. Almost all of his people and guards feel bad for us. We are treated quite nicely, good food, minimal rules. Now all this changes whenever Blood Fang comes down to check, we all got to pretend to be scared and miserable. We have to change into are ragged robes.

So, what's the point of my tale you ask? I mean, good prison life seems kind of boring right? Well is for fun silly! I mean, we have pretty open rules here, and this story is rated M if you know where I'm going…

Anyway, since I'm a forth wall breaker I might as well explain what it's like down here for OCs. So pretty much most people tend to stay with their families is small cells. These cells are the worst part of this place. Small, open toilet, one bed. These also get locked down every night so we're stuck there. Blood Fang personally comes down every night to make sure we are where we are supposed to be.

So do you want to join me in this strange prison? Go fill the form them! Then maybe you can find out a little more about me!

 **Thanks for reading my short intro! Anyway I'd LOVE to have OCs, so please submit! I am good with gay, lesbian, herms, whatever you want!**

 **Want your OCs in? I LOVE families and incest, since I'm weird. Now I've seen a whole lotta sibling pairs around this site, but not nearly enough parents. So do what you like, but note families will be chosen more since I like them.**

 **Oh yeah, forgot to mention but everyone in this fic is half human half pokèmon.**

 **So I'm gonna copy Lady Arceus' OC form a bit here now**

 **-General-**

Name:

Age: (I like lolis too! So feel free to make some younger brother, sisters, sons or daughters!)

Species:

Personality:

Full Physical Description: (Include stuff like boob size, dick size, that stuff)

Skills:

Backstory:

 **-Clothing-(Nude is acceptable for anyone. And I love skimpy outfits!)**

Casual: (Doesn't have to be prison related)

Sleep:

Underwear:

Work Out:

Swim:

 **-Sexy-**

Sex Drive:

Who they prefer: (Age, gender, family, that kind of stuff)

Fetishes: (Can be pokèmon related, I accept watersports if you want it)

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry about not posting too much. I found this story (Or maybe writing in general) very difficult. I will admit I made a pretty bad decision with this fic. Why? Well, the whole place was just trapped in one location, no room for any kind of plot, which as you may have seen, I enjoy. I like the whole story I've come of with here.**

 **So, it is with apologize that I retire this fic already, yes I know I promised 5 chapters.**

 **Here's the bright side though, I plan to make a whole story about the small plot I made here out of the prison. Now I will have the help of Lady Arceus, and this story may be rated T. I dunno, I'll go put up a poll, see what you guys think.**

 **If this is indeed going to be rated T, then I would like suggestions for a new M fic I could write. It doesn't even have to be OC.**

 **Thanks for reading this note!**


End file.
